heroesworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Gordon
Meredith Gordon is the biological mother of Claire Bennet by Nathan Petrelli. She developed Pyrokinesis at an unknown age. Character History When Meredith was 21, she met Nathan Petrelli and conceived a daughter. A year and a half after Claire's birth, Meredith and her infant daughter were caught in a housefire (implied to have been caused by Meredith's pyrokinesis) and Claire was believed dead, although she had in fact been rescued (and subsequently adopted) by Noah Bennet. Fourteen years later, Claire and her friend Zach attempted to track down Claire's biological mother. Finding a newspaper clipping about the housefire, they managed to track down Meredith and arrange a meeting at Meredith's current home, a trailer park in Kermit, Texas. They reveal their special abilities to each other, and Claire expresses an interest in meeting her biological father as well. After Claire has left, Meredith calls Nathan to inform him about their child's survival, and then demands $100,000 to keep quiet about his illegitimate child. Nathan agrees, since he is running for Congress and this would be damaging to his platform and reputation. When Claire visits again, hoping for more news of her father, Meredith tells her not to rely on him. She says that she has been offered money and that Claire is entitled to half of it, but she lies and says that this is only $25,000 instead of $50,000. Claire refuses and accepts Meredith's lie as the truth. Meredith takes Nathan's money and leaves for Mexico. Meredith returns in The Butterfly Effect at the request of Noah Bennet to protect the Bennet family from the Level 5 escapees. In One of Us, One of Them she allows Claire to bunk from school to teach her to "fight". What Meredith really did was torture Claire to get the real reason out of her to why she wants to stop "bad guys". She later apologizes for tricking her. When Claire goes after Stephen Canfield in Angels and Monsters, Meredith assumes that Claire may have gone after Eric Doyle, so she goes to his puppet theatre, only to fall into his trap. He holds her there and forces her to have dinner with him & even kiss him. In Dying of the Light when Claire returns home without Meredith, Sandra & Claire go after her. They too fall into Doyle's trap and end up being forced to play a rather disturbing game of Russian Roulette. Doyle forces Sandra to shoot Claire, and thinking that she is dead remarks "that was fun". He is then knocked out by the revived Claire. Noah then arrives and remarks that he needs some help from Meredith. In Eris Quod Sum, Meredith, along with Noah, arrived at Mohinder's lab and met up with Nathan and Tracy remarking "Nathan always had a weakness for blondes". Tracy then replies they are not together. Meredith does not appear again until Dual, where she, along with Noah, Angela & Claire, are held hostage at Primatech by Sylar. While defending herself she was injected with adrenaline by Sylar. She was then dumped in a Level 5 cell by Sylar. Noah finds her but is locked in her cell by Sylar, who left one bullet for Noah to use to kill Meredith, who had lost control of her Pyrokinetic abilitys, which threatened to burn Noah alive. Claire finds them and Noah tells Meredith to weaken the glass with her uncontrolable fire. Noah shoots the glass but it doesn't work. Claire throws herself through and rescues Noah, but Meredith tells her to give her a minute. Claire tells her she coming back for her. When Claire & Noah return to get her, it is already too late, as they just manage to escape as Meredith loses total control and destroys herself and Primatech in the process. Although Meredith is immune to the effects of fire, she is presumed deaceased as she would most likely have been crushed by the collapsing Primatech rubble. Even though her status is still unknown.